bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters (The Vultraz Trilogy)
The Vultraz Trilogy, in each of the three storylines, has had many major (and non-major) characters. Vultraz's Diner Main Hero: 'Vultraz '''Main Villains: '''Mazeka, Toastie Makers ''-Major Characters-'' '''Vultraz - '''A shadow Matoran who runs a diner; this was the first comedy on BZPower to star Vultraz in it. '''Bitil - '''Vultraz's second in command, and his favourite (and most loyal) worker. Bitil was a boring Makuta, and one of the most sane characters in the comedy. '''The Toastie Makers - '''A group of completely unknown characters that fought a guest star. They've since been identified as mysterious evil white Toa, and are a staple of ''The Vultraz Trilogy as minor characters. ''-Minor Characters-'' 'Vezon - '''An insane Skakdi who drools A LOT. Vultraz's least favourite employee, though kept for unknown reasons. '''Jaller - '''A Ta-Matoran who entered the comedy half-way through. This was the first time Jaller was ever included in a Vultraz comedy. '''Kopeke - '''A Ko-Matoran who entered the comedy two chapters after Jaller and soon became rivals with him. This was the only time Kopeke was actually on Vultraz's side. '''Icarax - '''An insane Makuta who was obsessed with Pokemon games. In later Vultraz Comedies Icarax was more sane, but not here. '''Ibrow - '''The narrator. He first appeared as 007lewa; his name is based on iBrow's display name, though it has remained Ibrow or iBrow since then. ''-Very Minor Characters-'' '''Mazeka - '''Vultraz's rival. He (along with The Toastie Makers) was the main villain of this comedy, though he was taken care of by Chapter 3. '''Vamprah - '''Icarax's Pokemon rival. He recently returned in Vultraz's Journey Returns. '''The Six Piraka - '''They all appeared in Chapter 10, each making an impression on Vultraz. Zaktan later became a main character of ''The Vultraz Trilogy, and then a common character in all of iBrow's comedies. Vezok, Reidak, and Thok have all appeared as minor characters since then as well, and Avak has been mentioned as being eaten on several occasions. The Reign of ALMIGHTY '''The New Vultraz's Diner 'Main Heroes: '''Vultraz, Bitil, Ibrow '''Main Villains: '''Mazeka, Toastie Makers, Mark Surge ''-Major Characters-'' '''Vultraz - '''Vultraz was far more short tempered in this comedy, though also more sane. He also gained several powers, such as the Shoop da Woop. '''Mazeka - '''The main villain of ''The New Vultraz's Diner, Mazeka this time successfully took over for a period, re-naming the diner to "The Ultimate Diner of Sheer Awesomeness and Ultimateness that Totally Belongs to Mazeka!" 'The Toastie Makers - '''The secondary villains of this comedy; they took over the diner after Mazeka, and were only stopped when Vultraz successfully "fired his lazer" at them. ''-Minor Characters-'' '''Bitil - '''Still one of Vultraz's most loyal employees this time around, Bitil didn't play as much of a major part (but still appeared a lot); this began his decline from importance in ''The Vultraz Trilogy. '''Vezon - '''Once again used only as comic relief for the most part, for a couple chapters Vezon was actually turned into a creature of drool, and during that time was a minor villain. '''Jaller - '''This time in it from the beginning, Jaller was once again of absolutely no importance. This would change in the future, however. '''Ibrow - '''The narrator of the comedy once again, Ibrow ends up entering a portal alongside his rival Globin, who also steals his narrator powers. '''Icarax - '''Originally a member of Mazeka's gang, he joins Vultraz's side for a time, but then betrays him. '''Kopeke - '''In this comedy Kopeke betrayed Vultraz and joined Mazeka's side, enetering the cast of vilains in ''The Vultraz Trilogy ''permanently. '''Lewa Phantoka - '''Another minor villain; he was the owner of Medieval Times, and when Vultraz worked underneath him forced him to do slave work. After both Ibrow and Globin vanish from the Vultraz's Diner Universe, Lewa Phantoka is one of the first characters to disappear. '''Mark Surge - '''Yet another villain; Mark Surge for whatever reason despised Vultraz in this comedy, though that would change. ''-Very Minor Characters-'' '''Globin - '''Another narrator that appeared out of nowhere, stealing Ibrow's narrator powers and then vanishing with Ibrow into another dimension. '''Mutran - '''A forgetful Makuta; he doesn't appear very often until the end, where he's turned into a pile of goop by the Toastie Makers. The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz '''Main Heroes: '''Vultraz, Ibrow, Mark Surge, Jaller, Zaktan '''Main Villains: '''ALMIGHTY, Dark Vultraz Category:Characters Category:iBrow Category:Vultraz's Diner